Vulaus
"Niegdyś wierzyłem, że gdzieś w bezmiarze wszechświata istnieją jakieś boskie istoty. Kiedy oświecił mnie Biały Blask dowiedziałem się, że na pewno istnieją istoty o wręcz nieograniczonych możliwościach, jednak są one rzadkie i bardzo trudno je spotkać. Teraz, po dwóch milionach lat badania wszechświata mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że bogowie nie istnieją albowiem sam walczyłem i mordowałem tych, którzy się zań uznawali. Może i tamte istoty posiadały nadnaturalne zdolności wykraczające poza naszą zdolność pojmowania, lecz na pewno bogami nie byli, albowiem bogowie nie krwawią. Wiem jednak, że jest coś, co przyćmiewa nawet tamte istoty." -'' osobiste notatki Vulausa '''Vulaus (Opiekun Twierdzy, Wypełniający Przeznaczenie, Kronikarz)' - tajemnicza istota przybyła z jednej z wysp w pobliżu Kraju, Członek Konklawe. Historia Dzieje tej istoty są niezwykle długie i zawiłe, jednak można wyróżnić w niej kilka etapów, które razem tworzą niemal pełną historię wywyższenia i upadku całej rasy. Dzieje pradawne Nasza podróż zaczyna się ok 2 milionów lat temu na pewnej odległej od ziemi planecie. Na owym odległym świecie już wtedy istniała cywilizacja znacznie przewyższająca rozwojem dzisiejszą ziemię. Specjalnie nie napisałem "cywilizację ludzi" gdyż to właśnie oni byli nami, lub my jesteśmy nimi. Jednakże o tym później. Na tej właśnie planecie na świat przyszło dziecko, dziecko nie wyróżniające się niczym szczególnym spośród innych nowo narodzonych dzieci. W wieku młodzieńczym nasz bohater odsłonił przed światem swoją nieprzeciętną inteligencję i mądrość. Potrafił w lot pojąć zasady i informacje, oraz wykorzystać je do rozwiązywania poleconych zadań w tempie i ze skutecznością, o której jego rówieśnicy mogli jedynie pomarzyć. Jego talent został szerzej doceniony gdy rozpoczął naukę w odpowiedniku ziemskich studiów. Już na pierwszym roku wdał się z wykładowcą w dyskusję na temat możliwości wysyłania energii lub materii w przeszłość lub przyszłość oraz czy istnieje sens tworzenia struktur znajdujących się na kilku poziomach kwantowych jednocześnie, biorąc pod uwagę niestabilność technologii fazowej. Dyskusja trwała nieomal 4 ziemskie godziny, a zakończona została brakiem kolejnych argumentów za lub przeciw. Po tym incydencie uwagę na młodziana zwróciła tajemnicza organizacja o nazwie "Lawan Ur" co w naszym języku znaczy "Biały Blask". Został zwerbowany kiedy szedł na jeden z wykładów. Sposób nie był zbyt wyrafinowany, po prostu dostał zastrzyk z neurotoksyny powodującej czasowy paraliż i utratę przytomności. Rektor uczelni dostał całkowity zakaz ujawniania tego co zaszło, rodzina dostała informacje o tragicznej śmierci ich syna, a po uroczystym pogrzebie z wszelkich archiwów wykasowano jakiekolwiek informacje o istnieniu takiej osoby. On jednak żył. Ocknął się kilka dni po zajściu w komnacie, której ściany wyłożone były pięknym, niemal w 100% białym kamieniem pokrytym fantazyjnymi zdobieniami w kolorze złota, a spomiędzy szczelin między łączeniami wypływało łagodne błękitne światło. Szybko zorientował się, że znajduje się w polu statycznym ustawionym tak, aby mógł on poruszać wyłącznie głową. Następnie rozegrała się scena, która została uwieczniona przez automatyczny rejestrator dźwięku. Oto słowny zapis nagrania: " rozsuwających się kamiennych płyt Rodzaj: męski; Gatunek: człowiek Czekaliśmy na to kiedy się obudzisz, jesteś bardzo zdolny, przydasz się nam. Rodzaj: męski; Gatunek: człowiek Niby czemu mam z wami współpracować? Przecież mnie porwaliście i przetrzymujecie w tym miejscu. Rodzaj: męski; Gatunek: człowiek Ponieważ znamy odpowiedzi na twoje pytania. ze względów bezpieczeństwa Rodzaj: żeński; Gatunek: człowiek Spokojnie, zaraz wyłączę pole statyczne. Pochodzenie: ludzkie ze względów bezpieczeństwa A więc od teraz nie nazywasz się słowo lecz Vulaus, co znaczy "Wypełniający Przeznaczenie" nagrania Po tym można by rzec pasowaniu na członka Vulaus zaczął zgłębiać wiedzę zawartą w Wielkiej Bibliotece, która znajdowała się gdzieś głęboko pod powierzchnią ojczystej planety ludzi. Najbardziej wciągnęły go dzieła na temat technologii fazowej, zaburzaniu czasu, rzeczywistości ujemnej oraz teoretyczne zapiski na temat tworzenia struktur użytkowych w przestrzeni kilku wymiarów równoległych jednocześnie metodą nakładania na siebie warstw rzeczywistości łączonych przejściami hiperprzestrzennymi. Szybko także przeszedł pełną inicjację na członka Lawan Ur, podczas której liczba połączeń nerwowych w jego mózgu została zwiększona o 1000% co sprawiło, że na odcinku łączącym dwa neurony u zwykłego człowiek u niego było teraz ich 10. Dzięki temu zabiegowi oraz zdalnemu pobudzeniu nowych komórek zyskał on zdolności wykraczające poza ludzką skalę pojmowania. Oprócz mózgu ulepszone zostały wszystkie jego pozostałe zmysły. Oczy od teraz potrafiły wychwytywać nie tylko promieniowanie świetlne, lecz również większość pozostałych rodzai promieniowania, oraz w ograniczonym stopniu sygnały transmisji bezprzewodowych. Uszy były w stanie teraz odbierać nawet najcichsze szepty oraz przechwytywać sygnały radiowe. Dodatkowo jego organizm stracił możliwość starzenia się. Przez taki nagły skok Vulaus musiał spędzić prawie pół roku na przyzwyczajeniu się i opanowaniu nowych możliwości. Kiedy już mu się to udało został pełnoprawnym członkiem Białego Blasku i mógł teraz przyswajać sobie wiedzę i prowadzić badania niemal całkowicie na własną rękę. Nie licząc co niebezpieczniejszych lub po prostu zbyt złożonych dla jednego człowieka eksperymentów. Jednym z takich badań były prace nad Niebiańskim Kosturem, czyli niezwykle zaawansowanej technicznie broni, które trwały blisko 100 lat. Wielka Wojna Cywilizacja kwitła wspierana wynalazkami Lawan Ur, panował pokój i dobrobyt. Niestety, nic co dobre nie trwa wiecznie. Tak też było w tym przypadku. Twórca całej tej rasy, Pierworodny Mag'azgrad'letyh Hraf'mettg'lio kierowany rozgoryczeniem i furią na swego ojca postanowił, że skoro jego dzieła nie są godne uwagi Ojca, to nie mają one prawa do dalszej egzystencji i powinny zostać zniszczone wraz z tym, co stworzył Pierwszy. Tak rozpoczęła się Wielka Wojna, która pochłonęła niezliczoną ilość istnień. Mimo, że Biały Blask wysłał na front swoje najpotężniejsze dzieła i najbardziej doświadczonych Członków nie dali rady ocalić swej ojczyzny przed tym zagrożeniem. Vulaus był jednym z tych, którzy dostali zadanie zatrzymania ofensywy. Już wtedy był znany jako jeden z najpotężniejszych przedstawicieli swej rasy. Dzierżąc Niebiański Kostur oraz najpotężniejsze nowinki techniczne Lawan Ur stawał niezliczoną ilość razy przeciw wrogom i walczył z nimi z takim oddaniem, że gdyby byli mu równi, to polegliby niechybnie od jego ciosów, problem polegał na tym, że te istoty były wedle naszych standardów niemalże wszechmocne. Konklawe zwołane przez ostatnich 12 członków Białego Blasku zadecydowało, że mimo, że nie są w stanie wygrać, to przynajmniej ocalą swoją rasę. Działo się to 200 tysięcy lat temu. Ostatnia Szansa Konklawe wybrało małą skalistą planetę, jedyną nadającą się do życia w układzie nazwanym Sol-562-549. Część Białego Blasku fałszowała dane podając, że wszystkie planety nie nadają się do życia przez prowadzone nań działania wojenne. Pozostali natomiast udali się na trzecią planetę onego układu i zobaczywszy, że żyją tam naczelne postanowili połączyć genom swój z tubylczym, aby zachowało się chociaż wspomnienie wspaniałej rasy, która upadła. Wtedy powstał właśnie Homo Sapiens, czyli Człowiek Rozumny. 12 ostatnich "Ludzi Czystej Krwi" postanowiło założyć placówkę na tej planecie i doglądać swych genetycznych "dzieci". Na budowę bazy wybrali jedną z wysp znajdujących się na oceanie atlantyckim, ze względu, że tam granica pomiędzy wymiarami była najcieńsza co ułatwiało prowadzenie budowy kwatery głównej z użyciem niezwykle zaawansowanej techniki fazowej oraz innych cudeniek technologicznych, jak na przykład zakłucacz cząsteczkowy, lub kreator materii pozwalające na tworzenie, niszczenie lub przemianę jakiejkolwiek materii wedle woli posiadacza. Miejsce to nazwano Baijt. Od tamtej pory ostatni członkowie Białego Blasku mogli w spokoju i skupieniu dopracowywać swe cuda technologiczne. Vulaus mógł się w końcu w 100% skupić na tym czego naprawdę pragnął. Teraz bez ścisłej kontroli mógł się oddać pracy nad istotą czasu, energii i masy. Dzięki swym odkryciom udało mu się udoskonalić zarówno Niebiański Kostur, siebie oraz innych członków Konklawe. Nie było to samowolne i nieprzemyślane posunięcie, gdyż pozostali również działali w podobny sposób. I tak czas zleciał do teraz. Nowi Mieszkańcy Według założeń planu Konklawe wyspy w archipelagu miały pozostać niezamieszkałe ze względu na nieprzyjazne warunki i nadnaturalne zjawiska. Człowiek jest jednak taką istotą, że wszędzie się wepchnie, tak też było i w tym przypadku. Podczas sprawdzania raportów ze zautomatyzowanych systemów nadzorczych Vulaus zauważył, że na największej z okolicznych wysp niczym grzyby po deszczu wyrosły ostatnimi czasy ludzkie i nieludzkie miasta. Raporty donosiły o liczny konfliktach między miastami, niezliczonych zamieszkach z błahych powodów oraz o jednej Wojnie Totalnej miejscowych ludzi z pozostałymi mieszkańcami wyspy. Do sprawdzenia danych nakłonił tak naprawdę alarm informujący o obecności istot rozumnych na wyspie Konklawe. Okazało się, że w ciągu ostatnich 2 lat pole holograficzne broniące dostępu zostało wyłączone z powodu przeciążenia wywołanego anomalią energetyczną. Wracając do Vulausa. Po przejrzeniu najnowszych informacji z powierzchni wyspy okazało się, że intruzami byli żołnierze Federacji. Założyli oni małą placówkę na wybrzeżu i zaczęli eksplorację wyspy. Udało im się odnaleźć portal prowadzący do Baijt, jednak nie byli w stanie go uruchomić. Vulaus nie kryjąc oburzenia spowodowanego taką profanacją chwycił szybko Niebiański Kostur i wyszedł tak jak stał, czyli w codziennej szacie. Kiedy dotarł do wyjścia z twierdzy, którego komnata znajdowała się gdzieś w wymiarze 04-91-73-YD otworzył portal wyprowadzający na wyspę w przestrzeni realnej. Tymczasem żołnierze i naukowcy Federacji bezwiednie przyglądali się przesuwającym się pierścieniom portalu, aż nagle z międzywymiarowej wyrwy wyszła, lub dokładniej wyleciała postać ubrana w długą szatę i dzierżąca długą laskę. Był to Vulaus, wściekły i skrajnie zawiedziony zachowaniem "swoich" potomków. Na przywitanie żołnierze wystrzelili w niego całe magazynki i baterie swoich karabinów i blasterów. Ku ich zaskoczeniu pociski znikały tuż przy tajemniczej sylwetce. kiedy skończyła się im amunicja Vulaus gorzko się uśmiechnął i rzekłszy "Niegdyś byliście bogami" rozpoczął masakrę. Nie wysilając się zbytnio powodował implozje broni, wysyłał części ciał przeciwników na pozycje, które zajmowały kilka sekund wcześniej, czy po prostu całkowicie dezintegrował strukturę cząsteczkową przeciwników. "Walka" trwała w sumie około półtorej minuty, po czym Vulaus udał się na wybrzeże aby oczyścić wyspę całkowicie z plagi. To co się tam wydarzyło najlepiej zilustruje zdanie: "Nie pozostał atom na atomie". Potem Opiekun powtórnie aktywował pole holograficzne i po konsultacji z resztą Konklawe udał się do Kraju, aby zbadać co się tam dzieje. Dzięki systemowi rejestrującemu stwierdził, że dobrym miejscem na rozpoczęcie podróży będzie niepodległa wobec Federacji część wyspy, na której znajdują się miasta takie jak CreepyTown, czy HallenWest. Po zebraniu potrzebnych rzeczy wybrał się w podróż. wydarzeniach z [[Wypełniając Przeznaczenie|Wypełniajac Przeznaczenie] ] Kapitan Haszmedy Po przegranym pojedynku z Vedrtalem od pewnej śmierci uratowany został tylko dzięki ingerencji Strażnika Wiedzy Acherona. Przedwieczna istota zabrała go na pokład starożytnego okrętu o nazwie Haszmeda, który zbudowany został przez grupę zwącą się "Tysiąc Gwiazd". Walczyli oni milenia temu z Lawan Ur podczas tak zwanej "Wojny, Która Nigdy Się Nie Wydarzyła" i po przegranej udali się do okolic centrum Drogi Mlecznej, gdzie postanowili stworzyć broń, która zapewni im całkowite zwycięstwo i zemstę. Niestety zanim im się to udało, zostali wybici przez demony Upadłego na samym początku Wielkiej Wojny. Teraz jednak dowództwo nad nim przejął ich największy wróg. Niedługo potem Vulaus wraz z Szochetem i Ohewem, których "zwerbował" po drodze, udali się do układu słonecznego i zażegnali zagrożenie spoza wszechrzeczy. Następnie po świętowaniu zwycięstwa wraz z resztą Konklawe postanowił wyruszyć w przestrzeń kosmiczną, aby w końcu zasmakować prawdziwej wolności po raz pierwszy odkąd dołączył do Lawan Ur. W ślad za nim poszli Szochet, Otarus, Cajad, Rejkanut i po namowie Ohew. Powodem tego był fakt, że swego rodzaju więź mentalna łącząca ich z Vedrtalem, która powstała przy włączeniu w struktury Lawan Ur i blokująca możliwość zaistnienia myśli o odłączeniu się, zwyczajnie przestała istnieć. Charakter "Wiesz co nas różni? Nie? Więc ci powiem: ja w porównaniu do ciebie jestem bogiem." Trudno jest ogólnikowo opisać jego charakter. Jednak najbardziej rzuca się w oczy sposób w jaki traktuje on młodsze rasy. Ludzi uważa za nieporadne dzieci we mgle, które przez swoją głupotę mogą podzielić los swoich przodków, tyle, że dużo wcześniej. Nie-ludzi i obcych jeśli nie są równie starzy, lub starsi od niego albo nie wykazali się w jego oczach niczym niezwyklym uważa za zaledwie coś o jeden szczebel wyżej od pospolitego robactwa, które jedynie szkodzi światu. Jeśli chodzi o zachowanie to jest on zwykle zimnym i opanowanym typem samotnika, który utrzymuje kontakty towarzyskie sporadycznie i z nielicznymi. Poza tym jest niezwykle logiczny i konsekwentny, zawsze zastanowi się 10 razy (co zajmuje mu tyle co zwykłemu człowiekowi reakcja spontaniczna) zanim coś zrobi. Niezwykle trudno wyprowadzić go z równowagi, ale jeśli komuś się to uda, to ten ktoś może liczyć na szybką i nieziemsko bolesną śmierć. W walce niemal zawsze unosi się ponad polem bitwy i wykorzystując owoce 2 milionów lat rozwoju sieje śmierć i zniszczenie nieznacznie uśmiechając się za każdym razem gdy uda mu się wykonać jakieś spektakularne wykończenie przeciwnika. Jest dość aroganckim wojownikiem szukającym ciągle nowych wyzwań i uważającym się za jednego z najlepszych w galaktyce. W sumie, to kto inny jest w stanie się pochwalić przetrwaniem kilkuset walk z istotami niemalże boskimi? Jednakże jeśli jakaś istota jakimś cudem zdobędzie jego szacunek i uznanie, to może cieszyć się nim do swojej śmierci, chyba, że ten ktoś dokona tak strasznego czynu, że niebo i ziemia rzucą się przeciw niemu lub tak zdenerwuje Vulausa, że ten nie wytrzyma i go zabije. Czyli "zwykły" obywatel może się cieszyć osiągnięciem do końca swych dni. Opiekun ma również wrodzony zmysł intryganta. Nie dość, że uwielbia knuć intrygi w różnym celu, a czasem nawet tylko dla rozrywki, to jest on w stanie wykryć takową w działaniu innych. wydarzeniach z [[Wypełniając Przeznaczenie]] "Nie obraziłbym się, gdybyś na mostku zwracał się do mnie per "Kapitanie"." Po tym, jak w zasadzie przeżył własną śmierć zaczął bardziej cenić życie, zarówno swoje jak i innych. Stara się on w pewien sposób odciąć od przeszłości, która kojarzy mu się teraz tylko z nienawiścią, bólem, strachem i zdradą. Ma nadzieję rozpocząć swe życie na nowo kończąc ciągłe rozpominanie swych błędów oraz porażek i nareszcie spoglądając w przyszłość. Największą zmianą jest to, że zaczął się znacznie częściej uśmiechać przypominając swym towarzyszą siebie z przed Wielkiej Wojny. Jednkaże większa część jego charakteru pozostała bez zmian. Wygląd Co tu dużo mówić o wyglądzie? Typowy człowiek Czystej Krwi.... Tylko jak oni wyglądają? Otóż Vulaus ma 2,12 metra wzrostu. Ma, na pierwszy rzut oka, delikatną sylwetkę, jednak to tylko pozory. Jego mięśnie dawno temu już zmienione zostały na zaawansowane bio-cybernetyczne, elektrokurczliwe sztuczne mięśnie, które są znacznie wydajniejsze od naturalnych i do prawidłowego funkcjonowania potrzebują jedynie prądu elektrycznego, ponieważ resztę zapewniają im Systemy Konserwujące zapobiegające np zużyciu. Szkielet ulepszony jest o znaczne ilości nanobotów, które znacznie go wzmacniają i przyspieszają gojenie w przypadku uszkodzeń. Pozostałe organy działają tak jak u zwykłych ludzi, z tym wyjątkiem, że wykorzystują one 100% otrzymywanych substancji. Jedyną rzeczą pozostałą po jego dawnej egzystencji jest skóra. Blada, twarda i elastyczna skóra pamiętająca jeszcze światło czerwonej, umierającej gwiazdy wokół której orbitowała ojczysta planeta Vulausa Ma pociągłą twarz o ostrych rysach. Oczy są rozstawione szeroko (ale nie aż tak, żeby wyglądał jak dusząca się ryba) nadając obliczu powagi i dostojności, tęczówka wraz ze źrenicą zajmują o 25% większą powierzchnię niż u normalnego człowieka. Tęczówka ma barwę ciemnozieloną z pomarańczową plamą wokół źrenicy o kształcie zbliżonym do dwunastoramennej gwiazdy. Jego nos jest prosty i wąski. Usta są wąskie i małe, niemal pozbawione warg. Czaszka jest nieco podłużna i pozbawiona włosów na głównej jej części. Jedyne włosy na jego ciele rosną na kości potylicznej (dokładniej to na skórze ją powlekającej). Mają one grubość 1 mm i długość nieomal 1,5 metra, są one ułożone w kitę łączoną co 10 centymetrów złotymi pierścieniami, żeby zbytni się nie rozwiewała. Ostatnio jednak odzyskał włosy na głowie, lecz przez większość czasu o tym zapomina, przez co są one często w całkowitym chaosie. Wyposażenie Jedni polegają na sile, inni na sprycie i zręczności, jeszcze inni polegają na magicznych sztuczkach. Vulaus natomiast polega na rozumie, inteligencji, a przede wszystkim na owocach milionów lat rozwoju. Ważniejszymi elementami jego wyposażenia są: *'Miotacz Krystaliczny' - Dwa elektromagnesy utrzymują mikroskopijne kryształy z rdzeniami Ferromagnetycznymi jednocześnie wprawiając je w drgania za pomocą zmiany natężenia pola. Po naciśnięciu spustu wyłączają się te dwa elektromagnesy, a włączają się pozostałe w lufie. Dzieje się to na zasadzie Działka Gaussa, tyle, że znacznie szybciej i pocisk to chmara kryształów pędząca z ponad dźwiękową prędkością. Dodatkowo po trafieniu w cel nie przelatują po prostu przez niego tylko go mielą. Ma formę bransolety stylizowanej na skarabeusza siedzącego na przedramieniu operatora. *'Bicz Energetyczny' - Bateria termoplazmowa zapewnia zasilanie dla pola magnetycznego utrzymującego w swym wnętrzu ładunek elektryczny o napięciu nieomal miliona volt. Po uwolnieniu ładunku, dzięki technologii fazowej powstały łuk elektryczny nie rozchodzi się po okolicy, a zachowuje się pod względem fizycznym jak kawałek sznura. Pomimo zmiany zachowania wobec sił fizycznych pozostaje on jednak ładunkiem elektrycznym o niezwykle wysokiej mocy. Używa się go jak zwykłego bicza. Jest możliwość przeciążenia baterii i oddania pojedynczego strzału skupionym strumieniem elektrycznym o napięciu ok 3 milionów volt jednak jest to ruch ostateczny. Wygląda jak skorpion siedzący na przedramieniu. *'Wszechwidzące Oko' - Rodzaj broni psychicznej. Kiedy jest aktywne chroni właściciela przed atakami na jego umysł oraz daje możliwość ich skontrowania. Po aktywacji trybu ofensywnego otwierają się "powieki" medalionu i ze "źrenicy" zaczyna bić jasne światło przypominająca promień słońca. Jeśli na drodze promienia znajdzie się część ciała w której znajduje się główny system nerwowy to umysł celu, wszystkie jego wspomnienia i doświadczenia zostają podane operatorowi jak na tacy, a on może sobie wybrać najpotrzebniejsze dane, zmienić jakieś wspomnienia lub w strefie pozaczasowej nękać umysł nieszczęśnika straszliwymi wizjami i fałszywymi obietnicami. Dzięki niemu Vulaus może przejąć zdalną kontrolę nad ciałem jednego przeciwnika podczs gdy jego umysł pozostanie zamknięty w strefie pozaczasowej. *'Generator pola fazowego' - generuje pole pochłaniające nadlatujące pociski do innych faz rzeczywistości. Mimo zaawanosowanego systemu zasilającego oraz chłodzącego może się po prostu przegrzać. Wygląda jak skrzyżowane na piesiach oraz plecach skrzydła *'Rękawice Fazowe' - Wyglądają jak pierścienie połączone łańcuszkiem. Jest to jedna z najstraszniejszych broni jaką stworzył Lawan Ur, a w rękach tak doświadczonego wojownika jak Vulaus stanowi pewny wyrok śmierci dla przeciwników. Dzięki nim można dowolnie wykorzystywać zasady najróżniejszych wymiarów w różnych stopniach, dla przykładu: można z obecnego układu wszechświata usunąć na danym terenie czas, lub jeden z wymiarów przestrzennych. Oprócz tego rękawice mają taki sam problem jak generator pola. *'Buty Grawitacyjne' - Wyglądają zupełnie jak metalowe nagolenniki stylizowane na ptasie skrzydła. Właściciel może dzięki nim dowolnie manipulować grawitacją w promieniu 10 cm od powierzchni jego ciała. Sprawia to, że nawet najbardziej karkołomnie akrobacje stają się dziecinnie łatwe. Umożliwiają również lewitację. *'Niebiański Kostur' - Dzieło życia Vulausa. Ten niemal dwumetrowy kostur to perełka technologii fazowej. Zwieńczenie kostura stylizowane jest na dwa Cheruby trzymające klejnot. Klejnot ten jest tak naprawdę skrystalizowaną energią wszystkich faz rzeczywistości zapewniającą nieskończony dopływ energii i możliwość wykorzystywania jej do manipulacji otoczeniem. Cheruby natomiast są tak naprawdę generatorami pola utrzymującego fizyczną postać klejnotu w jednej rzeczywistości. Jest to możliwe tylko dlatego, że istnieją w wymiarze zero, co sprawia, że nie oddziałują na nich przeciążenia generowane przez klejnot. Jednakże nie reagują jedynie na połączone działanie różnych faz, przez co można ich używać jak normalnego zwieńczenia kostura. "Drzewiec" złożony jest z kilku segmentów odpowiadających określonym rodzajom promieniowania, dzięki czemu można nim je manipulować. Na przeciwnym względem klejnotu końcu kostura znajduje się szpikulec o przekroju zbliżonym do łzy. Jest to tak naprawdę ostrze fazowe dla którego każdy rodzaj pancerza jest taki sam jak kartka papieru. wydarzeniach z "[[Wypełniając Przeznaczenie]"] *'Płaszcz Kapitański' - łączy w sobie funkcje generatora pola fazowego oraz Wszechidzącego Oka chroniąc swego właściciela przed zagrożeniami zarówno fizycznymi, co i atakami psychicznymi. Ma on postać ciężkiego matowoskórzanego płaszcza z rękawami w kolorze bardzo ciemnej szarości i złotych wykończeniach będących tak naprawdę w/w systemami. Znaleziony w kajucie kapitańskiej. *'Buty Grawitacyjne' - zasada działania taka jak poprzednich, tylko wyglądają inaczej. Czarne wysokie buty ze złotymi wykończeniami. Wykonane po wylocie w przestrzeń kosmiczną. *'Rękawice Tysiąca Gwiazd' - Działają tak samo jak Rękawice Fazowe połączene z Biczem Energetycznym wyposażonym w dodatkową formę działania, czyli Kontaktowe Pole Siłowe (przy uderzeniu formuje pole siłowe wokół pięści, które znacznie ułatwia przebicie się przez cel). Nazwane tak niejako na czść renegatów, bez których Konklawe nie wygrałoby ostatniej wojny. Stosunek do mieszkańców Kraju Co tu dużo mówić, większość mieszkańców głównej wyspy archipelagu nie znaczy dla niego więcej niż mrówki dla człowieka, jednak zdarzają się wyjątki, a oto one: Przemek0980 - Interesujący przypadek istoty będącej w stanie przenosić swą duszę do innych ciał. Lecz jak na taki poziom doświadczenia względem krócej żyjących osobników i prawie braku jego wykorzystania pozostaje jedną z ciekawszych zagadek jakimi zajmuje się Vulaus Mrs.Strange - Połączenie cech ludzkich i zwierzęcych w tak harmonijnym stopniu i z możliwością wyboru cech dominujących nie mogło ujść uwadze Członka Konklawe. Dodatkowo związek z reinkarnatorem sprawia, że cała ta sytuacja staje się niezwykle ciekawa jako problem badawczy. Mikhaln - Mag zdobył szacunek Kronikarza faktem, że przetrwał pojedynek z nim oraz iż w wyniku walki niemal nie rozerwali tkaniny rzeczywistości. CreepyTown - Banda ignorantów nierozumiejąca podstawowych praw rzeczywistości. Federacja - Obojętne są dla niego ich losy, ale z powodu, że są oni ludźmi Vulaus cicho dopinguje ich w ich działaniach, chociaż jego doping wygląda jak ten, który myśliwy okazuje w myślach zwierzęciu, które cudem uciekło z jego pułapki. Jeśli już, to Dzieci Heinricha są w wyjątkowych przypadkach w stanie stanąć z nim do stosunkowo równej walki. Oprócz tego raczej nikt zbyt wiele dla niego nie znaczy, ale jeśli znajdzie się jakaś bardziej wybitna jednostka, to możliwe, że Strażnik Twierdzy zwróci na nią swoje spojrzenie. Cytaty "Strach jest największą słabością rozumnych ras" "Nie neguję istnienia boga, albowiem widziałem wielu zgodnych z definicją. Ja neguję sens wiary w niego, albowiem bogowie nie krwawią" "To, że cię nie zabiłem nie znaczy, że możesz sobie pozwalać na wszystko w mojej obecności" "Jesteś tylko pyłem w bezmiarze rzeczywistości, sam fakt twojego istnienia jest mocno kwestionowalny, więc jeśli masz choć ułamek rozumu, to zejdź mi z drogi" "Jest tylko jedna istota przed którą mógłbym zgiąć kark, ale ty na pewno nią nie jesteś" "Rozbicie twojego ciała na pojedyncze atomy i całkowite unicestwienie twej duszy byłoby zbyt... hmm... Wielkoduszne z mojej strony jak również skrajnie nudne. Dużo ciekawiej byłoby zamknąć cię w Niemożliwym Labiryncie i patrzeć jak powoli tracisz swoje człowieczeństwo i zdrowy rozum, a potem... Nie, nie umierasz... Potem żyjesz w takim stanie przez najbliższe dziesięć tysiącleci. To wyjście byłoby znacznie bardziej ekscytujące, nieprawdaż?" "Wiatr wolności dmie w nasze żagle, nie straćmy tej okazji! Cała naprzód!" Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures